una pascua maravillosa
by isa96magica
Summary: una niña fue abandonada en un bosque donde conoció a un conejo que ahora es su hermano un día por accidente regreso a su tierra y conoció a 4 chicas y 5 chicos con quien tendrá una maravillosa amistad pero un día descubre que la pascua esta en peligro ¿podrán estas 5 chicas y 5 chicos salvarla?
1. Chapter 1

Isabel

No puede ser solo falta una semana para pascua y estoy llena de trabajo junto con Charlie él es como mi hermano verán u día llegue a este lugar cuando tenía 6 años desde que fui abandonada en el bosque por mis padres que al parecer no me querían y después lo que paso fue que estuve caminando hasta que vi un bello árbol el cual era muy grande en donde me senté a descansar y así pasaron varios días en los tenia sed y hambre y estaba totalmente sola y triste hasta que vi un lindo conejito de un color café el cual me hacía compañía y como si pudiera entenderme y yo entenderlo sorprendentemente ese conejito me traía agua y comida la mayoría eran manzanas de chocolate o caramelo pero a esa edad no era extraño para mi sino un paraíso comer dulces todos los días hasta que un día ese conejito no me visito me sentía muy triste y quería llorar me quede dormida bajo ese enorme árbol y al despertar sentí mi brazo atorado me fije bien y pude ver como estaba dentro del árbol intente sacarlo pero en vez de eso ocurrió todo lo contrario de pronto estaba en un lugar con muchos colores llevándome al país de los dulces eso fue lo primero que pensé al ver los arboles con manzanas de chocolate, caramelo de todo tipo de clase además de que había un lago de chocolate y un lugar lleno de huevos de pascua porque estabas pintados y además había bastante confeti pensaba que era un suelo hasta que un nuño de 10 años me hablo su nombre era Charlie

CHARLIE- hola

ISABEL- hola ¿Quién eres?

CHARLIE- (ríe) mi nombre es Charlie Isabel

ISABEL- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

CHARLIE- no creo que sepas quien soy pero te he cuidado desde que te dejaron en el bosque

ISABEL- (vi que es su cabeza tenía unas orejas de conejo además de que tenía el cabello de color café y vestía con ropa del mismo color de inmediato dije) tu eres ese conejito que me ayuda

CHARLIE- así es y me sorprende que me reconocieras

ISABEL- muchas gracias por cuidarme ¿pero qué lugar es este?

CHARLIE- es la tierra de pascua aquí hacemos los huevos decorados y llenos de confeti que llevamos a tu mundo para el día de pascua además de que también hacemos el chocolate que comen

ISABEL- entonces tú eres el conejito de pascua

CHARLIE- algo así somos bastantes los conejos que nos encargamos de esto

ISABEL- que maravilloso

CHARLIE- maravilloso es que puedas visitar este lugar no muchos humanos pueden

ISABEL- ¿Por qué?

CHARLIE- porque muchos no creen en la pascua y ahora en estos tiempos ni siquiera niños de tu edad

ISABEL- eso es horrible

CHARLIE- pero ahora que estas aquí te ¿gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí?

ISABEL- (grite y abrace a Charlie) si

Isabel

Desde ese día Charlie se convirtió en mi hermano y me presento a su otro hermano Wenca que era muy travieso de cuatro años y cuatro años después nació Willy y con cada día que pasaba aprendía nuevas cosas de este lugar pero de todo lo que aprendí siempre tuve curiosidad de saber de ese lugar al que no podía ver según Charlie ese lugar esta prohibido y solo puede ir el conejo con alma de niño lo que no entendía pero no me importaba era muy feliz aunque abecés era muy molesto estar con Wenca y Willy pero un día ocurrió algo terrible y fue el día de pascua en ese entonces yo tenía 14 años y fue un día muy doloroso para mí y mis hermanastros ese día no llegaron nuestros padres y Charlie salió a buscarlos pero cuando regreso nos dijo que ya no regresarían porque se fueron al cielo ese día estuve deprimida por varios días al igual que mis hermanos y cuando Charlie trataba de hablar conmigo yo no lo dejaba.

Ya ha pasado 3 meses desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de nuestros padres aunque todavía me duele algo su muerte ya no me afecta tanto porque siento que están conmigo. Hoy es sábado y estamos jugando Wenca, Willy y yo a las escondidas mientras Charlie trabajaba en darle de comer chocolate a las gallinas, mientras me escondía de mis hermanos sentí que algo me jalaba era una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta termine en ese lugar prohibido estaba a punto de irme pero algo me llamaba al caminar por ese lugar vi un huevo que le salía un destello blanco muy hermoso el huevo era de muchos colores tan hermoso quería tocarlo pero estaba flotando pero de pronto avanzó hacia mí y en ese momento entro en mí y mis hermanos acababan de llegar y se sorprendieron porque en mi cabeza tenía unos orejas de conejo de colores pero no tan llamativas. Cuando regresamos a casa Charlie me dijo que ahora era como ellos pero que al ir a mi mundo podría convertirme en conejo o mi forma original es decir humana en cambio ellos solo pueden convertirse en conejos en mi mundo.

17 años

Y así fue como me convertí en una conejita de pascua y se me hace tarde para el trabajo así que debo apresurarme porque si no mi hermano Charlie tendrá que soportar a Wenka y a Willy él solo, cuando llegue comencé a hacer mi chocolate que a diferencia de mis hermanos yo los hago a mano sin utilizar gallinas porque al parecer ni una de ellas me quiere siempre me dicen mala dueña a lo olvide decirles que también podemos entender a los animales pero solo yo a los de la tierra de pascua.

WENKA- (le aventé un caramelo) no te distraigas sino nadie comerá tu chocolate

ISABEL- lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que sea mejor chocolatera que tu

WENKA- claro que no el mejor chocolatero soy yo

ISABEL- eso sí que no Charlie es el mejor

WENKA- eso crees tú pero mi chocolate es la mejor boba

ISABEL- vuelve a llamarme boba y te jalare las orejas

WENKA- boba, boba, boba, boba, boba

ISABEL- te lo advertí

Isabel

Salí corriendo detrás de Wenka ahora si le jalare las orejas otras veces Charlie me a detenido pero ahora no me importara si se enoja no dejare que se me escape ahora pero llego un momento en que Wenka se escondió y tuve que buscarlo hasta que llego Charlie

CHARLIE- ¿otra vez buscando a Wenka y a Willy?

ISABEL- no solo a Wenka le jalare las orejas

CHARLIE- deberías controlarte

ISABEL- no me digas que me controle tú también pierdes la paciencia con ellos

CHARLIE- si pero no he llegado a tanto

ISABEL- no me importa ahora Wenca me las pagara

CHARLIE- mejor olvídalo ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

ISABEL- claro que si

CHARLIE- podrias buscar a Willy estaba en su cuarto haciendo experimentos con los huevos de chocolate

ISABEL- claro

Fui en busca de Willy pero cuando entre a su cuarto no estaba ¿Dónde se abra ido? No puede ser que siempre que lo busco se valla o corra y lo malo es que es más rápido que Wenka pero que puedo hacer aunque me molesten los quiero mucho. Estaba a punto de salirme cuando vi un huevo de chocolate en su escritorio se veía tan delicioso claro todo se ve delicioso cuando te ruge el estómago de hambre no me aguante las ganas así que le di una mordida era rico pero no tanto como los de Charlie de pronto escuche a mis hermanos gritando no te comas ese chocolate cuando me di la vuelta note como empezaba a desaparecer ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi vista se nublo y de pronto desaparecieron y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraban en un lugar extraño pero a la vez conocido mire a mí alrededor y me encontraba en un callejón estaba a punto de salir pero antes mire un poco y me sorprendí me encontraba en la tierra de los humanos en mi munddo

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el primer capitulo para hacerlo me inspire en el episodio de pascua de corazon de melon como pueden ver**

**y como me esta gustando pedir participantes necesitare para este finc que tendr capítulos quieren participar mandeme su ficha con los siguientes datos**

**nombre:**

**características: (estatura, color de cabello etc)**

**forma de ser:**

**chico que quieren: (Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin y Castiel)**

**Lysandro no esta disponible y en cuanto a la edad de sus sucrettes yo se la pondre creo que es todo espero quieran participar **

**aun no se como escojere las fichas por si tienen alguna idea**


	2. Chapter 2

Cpitulo 2

Ángel

Hola me llamo Angel y tengo 15 años tengo cabello negro por debajo de los hombros, mis ojos son de un color miel y chocolate y mi piel es blanca. Hoy es domingo y llego tarde a mi cita con Kentin o más bien salida de amigos pero me gustaría que fuera una cita pero eso no pasara porque solo me ve como su mejor amiga que lo protegió cuando llego al instituto o eso me gusta pensar porque mi otra opción es que me veo como su segunda madre, en solo pensarlo doy un gran grito. Mire el reloj y vi que era muy tarde así que Salí a toda prisa hasta que llegue a la cafetería donde estaba Kentin.

ANGEL- hola kentin perdona la tardanza

KENTIN- no te preocupes

ANGEL- gracias, ¿trajiste el material?

KENTIN- si aquí esta

KENTIN- enserio déjame verlo

Mire los materiales en los cuales había comida para conejo, una caja para atrapar el conejo, una lupa y chocolate

ANGEL- bien esta completo con esto podremos ir a la tierra de pascua

KENTIN- aun crees en eso

ANGEL- ya te conté que un día tenía que encontrarme con iris y me quede dormida y al despertar estaba el esa tierra donde conocí

KENTIN- Wenka , Willy y Charlie ya me contaste la historia pero no crees que más bien sacaste todo eso por producto de tu imaginación al ver la película de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates

ANGEL- si crees que lo invente entonces porque te ofreciste a ayudarme

KENTIN- (sonrojado) bueno yo quería pasar (se escuchó un grito)

ANGEL- escuchaste vamos puede que alguien esté en peligro

UNAS HORAS ANTES

No puedo creerlo estoy en mi tierra ¿pero cómo paso esto? Debió ser culpa de ese chocolate tengo que hacerme un recordatorio cuando Willy haga sus experimentos no probarlos. Pero ahora que estoy aquí como hago para regresar piensa lo primero que hay que hacer es esconder tus orejas y salir pero no será raro ver a una chica con un traje de conejo café creo que fue un mal día para usar el único regalo que me dio Wenka pero no hay opción así que saldré pero tal vez pueda pedir un poco de ayuda

ISABEL- (un pajarito de seguro me ayudara) pajarito ¿podrías ayudarme?

PAJARITO- ¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme me entiendes?

ISABEL- si soy una coneja de pascua y nunca había salido de mi tierra y no conozco nada ¿puedes ayudarme?

PAJARITO- una conejita de pascua, encantado de ayudarte que necesitas

ISABEL- tengo que salir pero creo que será raro verme con esto puesto ¿puedes avisarme cuando no allá mucha gente?

PAJARITO- claro

ISABEL- gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?

PAJARITO- soy Chispa

ISABEL- encantada yo soy Isabel

Isabel

Chispa salió del callejón y me aviso cuando no había mucha gente pero que no allá mucha no quiere decir que los demás no me vieran raro al contrario pero no me importaba ya que iba platicando con Chispa hasta que un chico de cabello rubio me detuvo

CHICO- que linda conejita

ISABEL- (sorprendida) disculpa me puedes soltar

CHICO- que linda chica ¿cómo te llamas linda conejita?

ISABEL- Isabel

CHICO- mucho justo yo soy Dakota pero todos me llaman Dake linda conejita

ISABEL-(sabía que era raro este traje) mucho justa Dake pero me tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos

DAKE- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

ISABEL- no gracias además no tengo que hablar con desconocidos

DAKE- hablar con desconocidos ¿Qué edad tienes 5?

ISABEL- no 17

DAKE- mi misma edad, vamos deja de comportarte como niña y sígueme

ISABEL- te dije que no (Dake me llevo con el hasta que lo detuve antes de llegar a la cafetería)

DAKE- te va encantar estar conmigo linda conejita

ISABEL- Dake lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo

DAKE- vamos conejita rosa

ISABEL-(grita) de dije que no, ya déjame

Isabel

Dake no me soltaba por más que intentaba soltarme no me dejaba y entonces chispa comenzó a picotearlo pero tampoco lograba nada hasta que Dake lo tiro al suelo y entonces llego una chica y un chico alejándome de Dake

ANGEL- ¿Dake? No me sorprende que estés llevándote a esta chica a la fuerza

KENTIN- a mí tampoco será mejor que desaparezcas si no quieres ir a un hospital

DAKE- si ella no quería acompañarme solo tenía que decirlo

ANGEL- la típica escusa aléjate de aquí

Angel

Estaba en la cafetería con kentin cuando escuchamos un grito y fuimos a ese lugar por naturaleza tengo que ayudar, y al llegar vimos a un chico y al verlo vi que se trataba de Dake otra vez como siempre llevándose a las chicas así que me puse en medio y lo aleje al igual de esa chica y Kentin lo amenazo para que se fuera salvando a esa pobre chica que al verla no pude evitar ser yo la que gritara al ver bien lo que traía puesto era un traje de conejo color café como el mío solo que el mío es negro. Inmediatamente pensé en la tierra de pascua ¿tal vez ella también allá ido y Wenka le dio ese traje? Pero antes que pudiera preguntarle su nombre a la chica y donde consiguió ese traje ella se dirigió a un pájaro que estaba tirado y comenzó a hablarle, al parecer estaba lastimado y no pude evitar ayudarle llevándola mi casa

Isabel

Esa chica y chico me salvaron pero al momento de irse Dake me acorde de Chispa y fui a verlo y estaba lastimado pero no podía hacer nada porque no tenía el equipo para curarlo pero gracias a esa chica que se preocupó me llevo a su casa y comenzamos a ayudar a chispa

Kentin

Estábamos en la cafetería y estaba a punto de decirle a Angel que quería pasar más tiempo con ella y tal vez que si quería ser mi novia pero antes de decirlo escuchamos un grito de mujer y a ir a ese lugar había una chica rara lo digo por la forma en que estaba vestida y en que recogió un pájaro del suelo lastimado pero eso no fue lo raro lo raro fue que la escuche hablar con ese pajarito y ella le contestaba al pájaro, esta chica está loca pensé

Angel

Llegamos a mi casa y le di un botiquín a Isabel inmediatamente ella comenzó a curar ese pajarito que creo se llamaba chispa mientras tanto Kentin la veía como si ella fuera rara por lo que le di un codazo porque para mí no es nada raro además de que ella solo ayuda a un pajarito

ANGEL- ¿está mejor?

ISABEL- si muchas gracias, no conozco tu nombre

ANGEL- perdona soy Angel y el Kentin

ISABEL- mucho gusto en conocerlos a ti y a tu novio

ANGEL-(sonrojada) él no es mi novio

ISABEL- lo siento es que como el no deja de mirarte pensé

KENTIN-(sonrojado) soy su amigo, mejor dime como se encuentra tu pequeño amigo

ISABEL- ya se encuentra mejor, Verdad chispa

CHISPA- si

ISABEL-(se me olvido que ellos no le entienden) muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarme

ANGEL- no hay problema me justa ayudar a los demás

KENTIN- eso no lo dudo parecer que eres la mama de todos a los que ayudas

ANGEL- (eso me dolió porque eso quiere decir que me ve como su mama) no tienes que irte Kentin se te hace tarde para la comida con tus padres

KENTIN- es verdad nos vemos mañana en el instituto

Angel

Kentin se fue e invite a Isabel a comer porque quería saber de dónde saco ese traje y aparte de que le rujía el estómago y no puedo dejarla ir así. Fuimos a mi habitación y la invite a que se quedara mientras yo preparaba unas ricas hamburguesas.

Isabel

Angel se fue a preparar algo de comida mientras yo me quedaba con chispa en su habitación pensando en que aria para volver a casa lo más rápido posible porque la pascua se acerca y hay mucho trabajo y me preocupa por otra parte si no regreso no sé dónde quedarme por lo que me preocupa más almenos tengo la compañía de chispa pero él tuvo que regresar con su familia por lo que me dejo en casa de Angel y comencé a sentirme triste hasta que ella entro

ANGEL- espero te gusten las hamburguesas, ¿te sucede algo?

ISABEL- no estoy bien, ¿Qué es eso?

ANGEL- una hamburguesa no las conoces

ISABEL- no es la primera vez que veo una

ANGEL- lo sabía tu perteneces a la tierra de pascua

ISABEL- que (como es que ella sabe de la tierra de pascua nadie sabe de ella solamente que sea la chica de quien me hablo Charlie que no pude conocer porque estaba de viaje pero si es así no puedo decirle nada de mi) no sé de qué hablas

ANGEL- ese traje te lo dio Wenka a mí me dio uno igual pero negro

ISABEL- este traje me lo regaló la pascua pasada

ANGEL- claro Wenka

ISABEL- (que hago) no me lo dio mi fallecida familia

ANGEL- (no esperaba esa respuesta) lo siento no debí preguntarte

ISABEL- no te preocupes

ANGEL- no enserio lo siento mi cabeza tiene una gran imaginación tal vez Kentin tiene razón y solo fue un sueño

ISABEL-(no debo de dejar que su ilusión se acabe) no creo que sea tu imaginación mi hermano me contaba historias de una tierra que tenía el mismo nombre donde había conejos y gallinas que comían chocolate

ANGEL- (sorprendida) enserio eso quiere decir que no lo invente

ISABEL- posiblemente si te soy sincera a mí me gustaría conocer esa tierra

ANGEL- en ese caso podrías buscarlo conmigo y Kentin hoy teníamos planeado hacerlo pero no pudimos

ISABEL- me encantaría (creo que podre regresar a casa) pero no tengo casa donde dormir por lo que primero tengo que buscar un lugar

ANGEL-(sorprendida) que no tienes hogar

ISABEL- no

ANGEL- (quiero saber más de ella pero si lo hago puede que sea doloroso) no te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo

ISABEL- enserio (me alegra no tener que inventar más cosas) gracias

Isabel

Comenzamos a comer las hamburguesas que sabían delicioso lo único que comía eran manzanas, y toda clase de dulces por lo que esta comida fue deliciosa y aparte me entere de cosas de Angel como que le gustaba Kentin y que su familia vive en otra ciudad. Al terminar nos fuimos a dormir y Angel me presto una linda pijama y al acostarnos solo pensaba en mis hermanos y en como estiraban pero también pensé en Angel en cómo me ayudo este día y que debo agradecerle por lo que intentare que Kentin se le declare pero primero tengo que conseguir la información antes de cometer una tontería

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el capitulo y como vieron aparecio la primera ficha **

**-todavia pueden mandarme fichas pero no para Lysandro y Kentin solo a Castiel, Nathaniel y Armin**

**- el siguiente capitulo sera con Castiel todavia no escojo la ficha asi que lo sabran el dia que salga**

**-todavia no se cuando lo subire**

**- aqui esta la ficha**

**nombre:**

**características: (estatura, color de cabello etc)**

**forma de ser:**

**chico que quieren: (Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin y Castiel)**

**Lysandro no esta disponible y en cuanto a la edad de sus sucrettes yo se la pondre creo que es todo espero quieran participar **

**aun no se como escojere las fichas por si tienen alguna idea**

_**AVISO: para todas las que leen mi otro finc de quien enverda soy no lo pude subir hoy domingo hasta el siguiente lo siento pero no tuve tiempo **_

**muchas grasias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos en el capitulo anterior me equivoque en un dato la edad de Angel es de 16 años todas las demás tendrán 17**

**espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

_**capitulo 3**_

Hola mi nombre es Melina tengo 16 años mi cabello castaño oscuro ondulado debajo de la cintura con mechones claros, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca, mido 1,67 y tengo tres lunares debajo del ojo derecho. Hoy es lunes y me preparo para ir al instituto pero primero espero a que mi novio Castiel pase por mí en su moto

CASTIEL- Hola tabla (se baja de la moto)

MELINA- no sé cómo es que te soporto

CASTIEL- (se acerca a melina) muy fácil porque me quieres al igual que yo

MELINA- (triste) y es lo mejor que me ha pasado

CASTIEL- no te pongas triste sabes que lo que paso no fue tu culpa

MELINA- lo sé pero si ese día no hubiera ido con mi tía mi hermana seguiría viva

CASTIEL- (la abraza) te entiendo pero no fue tu culpa, además no debes de perder la esperanza ella todavía puede seguir viva y tú lo sabes

MELINA- eso quiero creer pero ya han 11 años la esperanza es difícil de mantener

CASTIEL- deja de ponerte triste que su tú lo estas yo también

MELINA- Castiel

CASTIEL- no me gusta verte así no sé qué se siente perder una hermana pero sé que se siente que te dejen así que por favor muestra esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes

MELINA- por esto me enamore de ti

Melina

Nos fuimos al instituto mientras pensaba en ella mi hermana todavía recuerdo la última vez que la vi

Recuerdo

Mis padres siempre peleaban y aunque solo tuviéramos 1 año de diferencia ella era un poco más madura como 2 años más que su edad de 5 años , siempre que escuchábamos a nuestros padres pelear mi hermana me protegía y me decía que todo estaba bien además de que ellos cuando estaban a punto de explotar se desquitaban golpeándonos pero a mí nunca me tocaron a la única que lo hacían era a ella mi hermana es por eso que ahora ayudo a todos los que puedo junto con Angel pero no es lo mismo y todo fue por mi culpa ese día que ella me dijo que me quedara con nuestra tía Agatha y ella se iría con mis padres y que regresaría en su cumpleaños, ese día si tan solo tuviera el valor que tengo ahora no me hubiera separado de ella y ellos no la hubieran abandonado en el bosque y todos estos recuerdos siempre vienen a mí porque fue el día de pascua su día favorito por dos razones la primera era que adoraba al conejo de pascua y la segunda es que ese día es su cumpleaños.

Llegamos al instituto sin darme cuenta pero antes de quitarme el casco quite mi cara de tristeza por una de alegría porque no quiero que Castiel me vea así y se ponga triste ya que solo faltan unos días para pascua y tengo que disfrutarlo porque eso creo yo es lo que mi hermana desearía

CASTIEL- Llegamos

MELINA- si con 10 minutos de retraso cada vez vamos disminuyendo el tiempo

CASTIEL- así parece ahora nos vamos al salón

MELINA- aun no me acostumbro que entres a las clases

CASTIEL- ya te dije que lo hago porque la directora me obliga

MELINA- si lo se tienes miedo de que te deje por no tener las mismas calificaciones que yo o es que descubriste que te gusta asistir a clases

CASTIEL- (sonrojado) piensa lo que quieras yo me voy

MELINA- (Castiel no lo quiere admitir pero desde que empezó a salir conmigo ha entrado a clases y hasta convenció al profesor Farres para que le pusiera 5 en los exámenes cuando en realidad sac tampoco sabe que lo sé) Espera me Castiel no me dejes sola

Entramos a la clase de español y me senté junto con Ángel mientras Castiel se sentaba con Lys porque como llegamos tarde nos ganaron los lugares por lo que nos sentamos juntos en la segunda hora y así nos estamos hasta terminar

MELINA- hola Ángel

ANGEL- hola Melina de nuevo hiciste molestar a Castiel

MELINA- si ya sabes si él me dice tabla yo también tengo que fastidiarlo

ANGEL- (pensé en voz alta) ya veo como me gustaría que Kentin me pidiera ser su novia

MELINA- que dijiste Ángel

ANGEL- yo nada

MELINA- a mí no me engañas tal vez a las demás si pero a mí no

ANGEL- está bien me descubriste me gusta Kentin pero el solo me ve como su amiga

MELINA- ¿Cómo lo sabes ya te declaraste?

ANGEL- no pero se nota

MELINA- pero

PROFESOR- chicas por favor guarden silencio

Melina

Angel y yo nos callamos lo bueno es que el profesor Farres no es como todos los profesores que te sacan del salón. Pasaron 30 minutos y estaba poniendo atención hasta que la directora entro y nos dio el anuncio de la fiesta de pascua y si queríamos participar por lo que inmediatamente recordé a mi hermana hasta que la directora llamo a Lys y a Castiel para ver si podían dar un concierto en la fiesta al parecer le gusto el ultimo que dieron y ahora siempre que hay algo parecido no duda en pedírselos claro que también les dice a Iris y a Nathaniel pero ellos están en otra aula

Unas horas antes

Isabel

Siento los rayos del sol en mis ojos por lo que me levanto de ese bonito sueño aunque no recuerdo mucho de mi antigua familia nunca me podre olvidar de mi hermana menor aunque ya no recuerdo su nombre. Mire a mi alrededor y vi una habitación que no es la mía y ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera duermo en mi habitación prefiero dormir bajo las estrellas, y recordé todo lo que paso inmediatamente me levante y me mire al espejo tenia mis orejas afuera mire a mi alrededor por suerte Ángel no estaba escondí mis orejas y baje a la cocina y en la mesa había una nota que decía

Nota

Isabel no quería despertarte por lo que te deje cereal en la mesa para que desayunes, siento no estar contigo pero como te dije anoche tengo instituto nos vemos en la tarde adiós

PD: puedes buscar en mi closet ropa que te guste para ponerte y no dudes en agarrar lo que quieras y si sales solo cierra la puerta la llave esta colgada a un lado de la puerta

Es verdad ayer antes de dormir Ángel me hablo de un instituto llamado swee amo o algo así por lo que significa que no tengo que esconder mis orejas. Ahora solo tengo que descubrir cómo se prepara un cereal veamos hay leche y esta caja dice chococrispís ¿pero que se hace? ¿Esto llamado chococrispis se come? Creo que una vez comí esto de niña pero ya no recuerdo cómo prepararlo mejor solo me tomo la leche y busco manzanas. Me tomaba la leche cuando vi una hoja más en la mesa la mire y vi que decía ensayo de historia y al final decía entregar el lunes lo que significa que a Ángel se le olvido tengo que regresárselo pero antes de eso rengo que darme un baño de 5 minutos y cambiarme en 3 minutos por lo que tome lo primero que vi que era un vestido raro (conjunto de Lys del capitulo28) pero me gustaba Salí de la casa pero antes la cerré cuando recordé algo ¿Dónde queda el instituto awee amoli o algo así? Caminaba sin sentido cuando vi a un amigo

ISABEL- (grita) chispa podrías ayudarme

CHISPA- claro ¿Qué necesitas?

ISABEL- sabes dónde está el instituto swe amoli

CHISPA- instituto sweet amoris

ISABEL- si ese me podrías llevar

CHISPA- claro sígueme

Seguí a chispa hasta llegar a un gran instituto y después me despedí de él y entre al instituto ahora solo tengo que investigar donde se encuentra Ángel así que estaba a punto de entrar cuando un chico de ojos bicolores me tomo de la mano

Lysandro

Salí de la sala de profesores después de una plática con la directora sobre tocar en la fiesta de pascua claro que decimos que si lo único malo es que estos días no me encuentro inspirado de ninguna manera. Caminábamos por el pasillo cuando me di cuenta que perdí mi libreta por lo que deje a Castiel y me fui a buscarla pero no la encontraba por lo que me fui al patio y la encontré y cuando estaba por regresar vi a una chica que no es de este instituto a punto de entrar por la que la detuve porque si la directora la ve se pondrá furiosa y al verla no podía creer tanta belleza era mi chica soñada no era perfecta pero para mí si tenía el cabello negro , sus ojos eran cafés y era alta además de llevar un bello vestido de estilo victoriano que se me hizo conocido pero no le tome importancia inmediatamente la inspiración llego a mi

LYSANDRO- ¿se le ofrece algo señorita?

ISABEL- si ¿conoces a una chica de nombre Angel?

LYSANDRO- hay muchas chicas en este instituto con ese nombre ¿puedes decirme su apellido?

ISABEL- yo no lo sé, pero solo necesito entrar a buscarla

LYSANDRO- lo siento señorita pero no se les permite entrar a este instituto a personas que no sean estudiantes

ISABEL- pero necesito entrar te juro que nadie me vera (después de todo soy una conejita de pascua ya he escondido huevos en un parque sin que me vieran esto será fácil)

LYSANDRO- lo siento señorita pero no puedo

Isabel

El chico de ojos bicolores no me dejo pasar por lo que entre corriendo haciendo que me persiguiera pero pronto lo perdí como dije soy una conejita de pascua por lo que soy rápida no tanto como mi hermano Willy pero lo soy lo suficiente como para que me pierdan de vista mire mi cabeza gracias mis orejas no aparecieron. Camine por los pasillos y me asomaba por las aulas para buscar a Angel pero nada y después apareció de nuevo ese chico

Melina

Por fin término la primera hora ahora podre cambiarme de asiento y estar junto a Castiel, me cambie de lugar junto con Ángel. La siguiente clase era de historia y cuando entro el profesor nos dijo chicos saquen su tarea recuerden que vale 3 puntos de su calificación. Saque mi tarea y vi a Ángel buscando algo en su mochila.

MELINA- pasa algo Ángel

ANGEL- no traigo la tarea

CASTIEL- esto es nuevo hasta yo la traigo

ANGEL- no es gracioso Castiel ¿Ahora qué hago?

MELINA- no sé, te daré la mía

ANGEL- no

CASTIEL- toma mejor repruebo yo que ustedes dos

ANGEL- pero Castiel

CASTIEL- no acepto un no como respuesta tómala y se acabó este profesor no es como Farres

PROFESOR- chicos sus tareas

Ángel

No quería darle esa tare al profesor pero algo me salvo por un momento y fue que lo llamaron y comencé a pensar en que hacer porque no puedo copiarla y hacerla de nuevo me llevaría un buen tiempo y ahora que lo pienso donde esta Lysandro. Escuche una voz que decía mi nombre y al ver de quien se trataba era Isabel y detrás de ella estaba Lysandro

ISABEL- (grita) Ángel por fin te encuentro

LYSANDRO- señorita le dije que se puede meter en problemas por entrar

ISABEL- ya te escuche pero Ángel olvido esto

ANGEL- ¿Qué haces aquí?

ISABEL- olvidaste esto

ANGEL- mi tarea de historia gracias me acabas de salvar

MELINA- ¿Quién es ella?

ANGEL- lo siento ella es Isabel una amiga que conocí ayer

Melina

Ángel no sabía qué hacer y de pronto se escuchó una voz y al mirar quien era una chica que nunca había visto pero sentía algo al verla y tal vez era que se parecía tanto a mi hermana los mismos ojos cafés y hermosos y la misma sonrisa que me mostraba todas las mañanas pero no puede ser o tal vez si me acerque a Ángel y me la presento y para mi sorpresa tenía el mismo nombre que ella podría ser verdad

ISABEL- mucho justo, ¿Cómo se llaman?

ANGEL- lo siento él es Castiel, ella Melina y el chico que está detrás de ti es Lysandro

ISABEL- mucho gusto

CASTIEL- chicos viene la directora hay que esconder a Isabel

ISABEL- no se preocupen por eso

Melina

Entro la directora junto con el profesor regañándonos no por Isabel sino porque estábamos parados y sin darnos cuenta Isabel desapareció dejando una nota que decía nos vemos en casa

Ángel

Terminaron las clases y todos nos dirigimos a casa de Ángel para conocerla mejor. Al llegar nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar

CASTIEL- ¿dime como conociste a Ángel?

ISABEL- la conocí ayer cuando me salvo de un tal Dake junto con Kentin

MELINA- otra vez ese chico no puede ver una chica sin querer conquistarla

LSANDRO- así parece

MELINA- y dime Isabel ¿Cómo es tu familia?

ANGEL- creo que mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa

ISABEL- no te preocupes (ya tenía inventado la excusa para no decir quién soy) no tengo familia ella murió hace unas semanas por culpa de un incendio en el bosque donde vivíamos y como casi no salía no conozco mucho de aquí

ANGEL- eso explica lo de la hamburguesa

MELINA- (es una historia muy triste me molesta haber preguntado pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera mi hermana) lo siento por preguntar

ISABEL- no importa (de todas formas no es verdad pero la tierra de pascua tiene que ser un secreto)

LYSANDRO- (esa chica tan linda ha tenido una triste vida pero se le ve tan feliz que no pareciera, cada vez que la veo mi inspiración viene)

CASTIEL- ya son dos chicas sin familia

MELINA- (golpea a Castiel) cállate Castiel

CASTIEL- lo siento pero no te enojes

ANGEL- tú tuviste la culpa Castiel

ISABEL- (ríe) son muy graciosos tú y tu novio Melina

CASTIEL- (sorprendido) ¿Cómo sabes eso?

ISABEL- me equivoque de nuevo

MELINA- no ¿pero cómo lo supiste?

ISABEL- se nota a simple vista cuando él no deja de mirarte o alrebes Melina no deja de mirarte, por cierto Lsandro no es muy hablador

LYSANDRO- lo siento estaba escribiendo en mi libreta

Melina

Seguimos platicando y riendo hasta que llego la noche y todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el capitulo **

**ya aparecio la segunda ficha de ****The-White-Queen-4 ever**

**otra cosa nadie me a mandado ficha para Nathaniel alguien lo quiere que quiero subir el capitulo el sabado o domingo y el es el siguiente despues seguira Armin todavia no se a quien escojere tengo dos fichas **

**los datos para la ficha son**

**nombre:**

**características: (estatura, color de cabello etc)**

**forma de ser:**

**chico que quieren: (Nathaniel,)**

**Lysandro no esta disponible y en cuanto a la edad de sus sucrettes yo se la pondre creo que es todo espero quieran participar **

**muchas grasias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

_**capitulo 4  
**_

Isabel

Desperté junto con Ángel que aun dormí, es miércoles y todavía no sé cómo volver mire el reloj y todavía era temprano para que se fuera al instituto por lo que decidí levantarme y dejarle un cereal preparado con pan tostado a se me olvido ayer cuando se fueron Melina, Castiel y Lysandro Ángel me enseño algo llamado internet que se encuentra dentro de una computadora y así fue como aprendí a preparar el cereal y el pan además de que vi un montos de recetas que sonaban maravillosas que quiero intentar hacer pero antes tengo que regresar a la tierra de pascua y hacer los huevos y tal vez prepare mi especialidad un rico pastel que es lo único que podía hacer postres. Salí de la casa de Ángel dejándole una nota de que iría a caminar un poco pero en realidad quiero ver si encuentro un conejo de pascua por casualidad para regresar pero nada.

Una hora antes

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi rostro mire a mi derecha y estaba mi gatito el cual me pedía comida me levante y le di su comida mientras cocinaba el desayuno para mi madre y mi padre, cuando termine fui a mi habitación para arreglarme. Hola a todos mi nombre es Rhisa mi cabello es de color zafiro largo hasta mi cadera. Mis ojos igual y mido 1.76. Mire mi closet y mire lo que tenía hoy hace un poco de calor pero me gusta mucho usar ropa de invierno por lo que pensé un buen rato si debía o no ponerme mi suéter azul pero como no es muy grueso me lo puse junto con una blusa debajo por si empiezo a asarme. Salí de mi casa y me pare en una esquina para esperar a Nathaniel mi novio un chico educado y de excelentes calificaciones aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas porque soy un poco celosa o tal vez exagere un poco de pronto mire a Nathaniel caminando con una chica con un vestido victoriano ¿Quién será esa chica?

Isabel

Camino por todas partes pero nada tal vez aun no es tiempo de que salgan los conejos pero por lo que se mi hermano Charlie salía días antes de que empezará la pascua para asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto me pregunto si ya vino o si me está buscando. Sentí como mis orejas salían por lo que me alarme y lleve mis manos a la cabeza solo espero que nadie me viera pero cuando me las tape camine unos pasos atrás topando con un chicho

ISABEL- lo siento mucho

CHICO- perdón no estaba poniendo atención

ISABEL- no fue mi culpa lo siento

CHICO- Pero yo también estaba distraído

ISABEL- (los dos comenzamos a reír)

CHICO- soy Nathaniel

ISABEL- un gusto yo me llamo Isabel

NATHANIEL- al parecer ambos estábamos distraídos

ISABEL- así parece (mire que se le había caído un papel que decía Sweet Amoris)

ISABEL- ¿asiste a este instituto?

NATHANIEL- si

ISABEL- que coincidencia yo iba para a ya para visitar a Ángel

NATHANIEL- una chica que tiene una mariposa negra en la mejilla

ISABEL- si ella ¿la conoces?

NATHANIEL- si es una amiga ¿quieres que bañamos juntos?

ISABEL- si

NATHANIEL- pero primero tengo que pasar por mi novia Rhisa

ISABEL- bien (comenzamos a caminar y en unos minutos vi a una chica con ropa de invierno en este tiempo lo bueno es que no era tan caliente o eso parecía)

ISABEL- ella es tu novia es muy bonita

RHISA- gracias me llamo Rhisa

ISABEL- encantada soy Isabel

NATHANIEL- nos vamos

Rhisa

En el camino me hice amiga de Isabel aparecer es amiga de Ángel y se encontró con Nathaniel por casualidad lo que significa que volví a estañar de celos y ni siquiera era verdad lo que pensaba creo que tendré que controlarlos un poco más si no quiero que pase lo mismo que cuando conocí a Melina ese día casi Nathaniel me dejo por lo que prometo quitar un poco estos celos

ISABEL- ¿te sucede algo Rhisa?

RHISA- lo que pasa es que pensé que tú me querías quitar a Nathaniel

ISABEL- yo no te preocupes no es mi tipo

RHISA- lo siento mucho es que soy muy celosa

ISABEL-es normal sentir celos demuestran que quieres a esa persona

RHISA- pero los míos son extremos

ISABEL- en ese caso te ayudare a controlarlos (llegamos al instituto y estaba Melina) hola melina

MELINA- hola chicas

RHISA- llegaste temprano

MELINA- si Castiel y yo llegamos temprano es un récor

NATHANIEL- eso si no me lo creo

CASTIEL- créelo esta tabla me hizo poner el despertador una hora antes

NATHANIEL- ya veo era difícil de creer que llegaran temprano

ISABEL- (me pregunto dónde está Angel iré a buscarla por lo que entre al instituto)

RHISA- ¿dónde está Isabel?

CASTIEL- creo que se fue esa chica es más rápida que el correcaminos

Isabel

Comencé a buscar a Angel pero en vez de ella me encontré con Lysandro en el aula con su cuaderno escribiendo o eso creo así que me hacer que para ver que hacia pero no le encontré forma además de que lo quito inmediatamente antes de que lo viera mejor

Lysandro

Llegue al instituto con mi amigo Castiel Melina no bromeaba cuando dijo que irían temprano por lo que decidí entrar al aula para estar sola y escribir un poco si es que me llega la inspiración pero en lugar de eso comencé a pensar en ella la amiga de Ángel una linda chica en mi opinión y sin darme cuenta comencé a dibujarla hasta que alguien vino y como no quiero que vean mi libreta la quite inmediatamente

LYSANDRO- Isabel ¿Qué haces aquí?

ISABEL- buscaba a Ángel ¿la has visto?

LYSANDRO- todavía no llega, pero creo que no deberías estar aquí

ISABEL- no te preocupes no me verán o tú me viste cuando entro la directora el otro día

LYSANDRO- no eres muy rápida

ISABEL- es normal está en mi naturaleza, y ¿Qué escribías?

LYSANDRO- nada solo intentaba escribir una canción para la fiesta de pascua en el instituto pero la inspiración no llega

ISABEL- ya veo ¿eres bueno escribiendo?

LYSANDRO- te puedo mostrar una de mis canciones (le da la hoja)

Isabel- esto es hermoso es triste pero a la vez feliz me recuerda el día en que mi familia me abandono en el bosque (que tonta no debí decir eso)

LYSANDRO- ¿creí que tu familia había muerto en un incendio en el bosque?

ISABEL- eso quise decir

LYSANDRO- no lo creo

ISABEL- (que hago tengo que pensar en algo pero por suerte Ángel llego)

ANGEL- Isabel Rhisa me dijo que estabas aquí

ISABEL- Angel vine a visitarte pero creo que es hora de irme creo que el timbre está a punto de sonar adiós

Isabel

Me fui inmediatamente antes de que Lysandro sospechara más de lo que ya sospecha y pensar en que are ahora solo espero no le cuente a los demás o tendré que dar una larga y tal vez no verdadera explicación si tan solo les pudiera decir soy una conejita de pascua podrían ayudarme a volver a casa con mis hermanos, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza mi hermana menor me pregunto ¿aun estas viva?¿que fue de ti?¿aun vives con nuestros padres o con nuestra tia? Aunque puede que vivas sola, debo de ser una hermana muy mala por dejarte y aparte olvide tu nombre aquella vez que fui abandonada y todo por golpearme cuando nuestro padre me perseguía para venderme pero creo que tu estas bien y no hicieron lo mismo contigo, como me gustaría verte y mostrarte la tierra de pascua y decirte me convertí en una conejita de pascua ven conmigo y no nos volvamos a separar, y si en vez de volver uso estos días para encontrarte pero como lo hago no recuerdo donde vivía ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo era mi tía. Me fui a caminar un poco cuando escuche voces en un salón que decía sala de delegados al parecer necesitan ayuda por lo que entre y me encontré con Nathaniel y Rhisa

ISABEL- hola chicos ¿necesitan ayuda?

RHISA- si ¿podrías ayudarnos?

ISABEL- claro

Rhisa

Las clases comenzaron pero no entre porque tenía trabajo en la sala de delejados con Nathaniel para la fiesta de pascua que ara el instituto y necesitamos preparar todo. Lo primero que hicimos fue ordenar los papeles y no nos tardamos tanto porque estaban casi todos en orden

NATHANIEL- por fin terminamos ahora solo es organizar

RHISA- si por fin pero no me molesta hacer esto sí puedo pasar más tiempo contigo

NATHANIEL- a mí también me justa, por cierto te pusiste celosa cuando viste a Isabel

RHISA- debo confesarte que sí, pero te prometo que controlare mis celos

NATHANIEL- no te preocupes hoy no me reclamaste

RHISA- planeaba hacerlo hasta que la conocí

NATHANIEL- ya veo pero algo que me gusta de ti es que eres sincera

RHISA- eso que tiene que ver en esto

NAHANIEL- en que puedo confiar en ti

RHISA- (Nathaniel se acercó a mí y me beso lo que hizo que tiráramos los papeles) lo siento

NATHANIEL- no fue tu culpa pero ahora tendremos más trabajo y más porque están desordenados

RHISA- lo sé pero podemos pedir ayuda (entro Isabel)

ISABEL- hola chicos ¿necesitan ayuda?

RHISA- si ¿podrías ayudarnos?

ISABEL- claro ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

NATHANIEL- acomodar estos papeles en orden tienen un numero en la parte de abajo

ISABEL- (los 3 comenzamos a trabajar pero Nathaniel no dejaba de mirarme) ¿sucede algo?

NATHANIEL- ahora que lo pienso no eres de este instituto

ISABEL- no solo he venido a ver a Ángel nunca he estado en un instituto

RHISA- (impresionada) enserio

ISABEL- si

NATHANIEL- en ese caso será mejor que tengas cuidado porque la directora se enojara si ve a alguien dentro del instituto si no estudia en el

Rhisa

Estábamos platicando con Isabel de las consecuencias que podría haber si la directora la ve y como si tuviéramos mala suerte ella entro y me asuste un poco y también Nathaniel y ella nos preguntó que nos pasaba lo que se me hizo raro y cuando los dos vimos a Isabel ella no estaba y cuando la directora se fue apareció

NATHANIEL- ¿Dónde estabas?

ISABEL- escondida no me dijeron que no me viera

RHISA- si pero donde estabas o como lo hiciste

ISABEL- talento natural podría decir

NATHANIEL- a veo por eso estas en el instituto es difícil que te vean

RHISA- Nathaniel le diste lecciones

NATHANIEL- ¿lecciones?

RHISA- si lecciones ninjas

ISABEL- ninjas (¿Qué es eso?)

RHISA- si porque Nathaniel también es difícil de encontrar

ISABEL- (comenzamos a reír aunque no sabía que era un ninja pero no quiero inventarme otra historia además ya tengo suficiente con Lys) listo acabamos

NATHANIEL- solo de acomodar todavía falta organizar la fiesta

ISABEL- suena interesante ¿creen que podría ir?

RHISA- claro la directora no se dará cuenta

Isabel- enserio gracias solo tengo que conseguir que ponerme (sentí que mis orejas saldrían por lo que me despedí de Rhisa y Nathaniel inventando una excusa)

Nathaniel

Isabel se fue y me quede solo con Rhisa organizando la fiesta y quedamos que les pediremos a los alumnos que sean voluntarios para decorar el gimnasio para que el sábado esté listo para la fiesta que empezará a las 5 y terminara a las 10 estuviera lista, Rosalya se encargara de los vestuarios para la tocada que daremos y muchas cosas más. Terminamos e invite a Rhisa a la cafetería aparte de que habían terminado las clases en el camino solo platicábamos y me enamoraba más de ella aunque a veces es demasiado celosa a mí me gusta tal y como es.

NATHANIEL- (llegamos a la cafetería) que quieres pedir

RHISA- una rebanada de pastel y tú

NATHANIEL- lo mismo que tu (pedimos las rebanadas y después nos fuimos a nuestras casas pero primero nos despedimos con un beso)

Mientras tanto

Isabel

Solo tengo que esperar un poco más para que las clases terminen y pueda salir de este cuarto que creo que es el sótano solo espero pueda esconder mis orejas. Oí pasos acercándose y una voz que se me hacía conocida era Lysandro, ahora que hago entro y escondí mis orejas espero no salgan

ISABEL- hola Lysandro ¿Qué necesitas?

LYSANDRO- buscaba mi libreta aparte de que también te buscaba a ti

ISABEL- (me va a preguntar lo de esta mañana recorrí unos pasos atrás y toque algo con mis manos era la libreta de Lysandro esto podrá servir) mira tú libreta ya la encontraste ahora vámonos

LYSANDRO- (tome a Isabel del brazo) no primero explícame eso de que te abandonaron en el bosque

ISABEL- ya te dije que me equivoque (sentí que mis orejas querían salir) ahora tengo que irme

LYSANDRO- no te soltare hasta que me digas la verdad

ISABEL- (trataba de que me soltara pero no podía en ese momento aparecieron mis orejas y Lysandro estaba con una cara de asombro) puedo explicar esto son de plástico (no se me ocurrió nada mejor)

LYSANDRO- (¿Qué sucedió? Vi como tenia orejas de conejo de pronto no pude evitar tocarlas un poco se sentían reales, las jale un poco y dio un pequeño grito)

ISABEL- auch ten cuidado mis orejas son sensibles (que dije creo que ahora tendré que contar la verdad)

LYSANDRO- (sorprendido) son verdaderas

ISABEL- puedo explicarlo (que le dijo ya se **te hice una broma estas orejas son de mentira **pero si le digo eso no explica porque grite y no garantiza que no lo haga otra vez, y si le digo que **soy una extraterrestre **no soy buena con las escusas le diré la verdad) yo soy una conejita de pascua por favor no le digas a nadie

- ¿Qué es una conejita de pascua?

ISABEL- te lo contare pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie (nos sentamos) veras cuando era niña mis padres quisieron abandonarme en el bosque pero al llevarme un seños les ofrecía una cantidad por mí y hui y mientras corría me golpee e hiso que olvidara algunas cosas como en los rostros de mi familia y sus nombre uno de ellos mi hermana menor

LYSANDRO- ya veo y las orejas

ISABEL- luego de unos días un conejo me encontró y me daba manzanas para comer días después encontré la tierra de pascua donde hice una nueva familia con mis hermanos Charlie, Willy y Wenca

LYSANDRO- esos nombres me suenan ¡no son los que Angel siempre habla?

ISABEL- ellos mismos y como te decía cuando empecé a vivir en la tierra de pascua empecé aprender varias cosas un día entre a un lugar prohibido y fue donde un huevo de hermosos colores entro en mí y me convertí en una conejita de pascua pero por un accidente regrese aquí y no he podido regresar

LYSANDRO- ya veo ¿Por qué no dijiste quien eras?

ISABEL- nadie puede saber de la tierra de pascua por seguridad por eso no decimos nada

LYSANDR- extrañas a tus hermanos

ISABEL- si mucho pero volveré esta pascua de seguro vendrán por mí lo que me preocupa un poco es el trabajo para la pascua

LYSANDRO- en ese caso te ayudare a regresar

ISABEL- enserio

LYSANDRO- si

ISABEL- gracias Lysandro sé que puedo confiar en ti por lo que te daré un premio (me acerque a Lys y le di un beso en la frente) el beso de la suerte

LYSANDRO- gracias (porque me siento tan feliz de que me de ese beso y mi corazón late)

En otra parte de la ciudad

Rhisa

Llegue a casa y al entrar vi en mi habitación una canasta me acerque a ella y vi un lindo gatito en ella y una nota que decía **Hija mía este es tu regalo de pascua ya que tanto te gustan los gatos espero te guste y lo cuides te veo el día de pascua** mi mamá me regalo un gatito por el día de pascua creo que no pudo dármelo el día de pascua cuando llegue de su viaje de trabajo. Mire al gatito y pensé en un nombre te llamare (pongan el nombre que quieran) al parecer le gusto y no dude en llamarle a Nathaniel que llego en un minuto

NATHANIEL- que hermoso gato

RHISA- verdad que si es hermoso ¿lo cuidarías conmigo?

NATHANIEL- claro y así tengo otro pretexto en mi casa para visitarte y estar contigo

RHISA- (sonrojada) gracias Nathaniel creo que (nombre del gato) tiene hambre vamos a la tienda por comida

Rhisa

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la tienda de mascotas y compramos algunos juguetes y comida todo lo necesario para su cuidado. Mientras comprábamos vimos a Lysandro y Isabel juntos por lo que fuimos a saludarlos y ver qué pasaba será que Lysandro se está enamorando esto tiene que saberlo Rosalya que por casualidad estaba pasando, deje a Nathaniel un momento y fui con ella y después con Isabel

ROSALYA- hola Lysandrito ¿Quién es tu novia?

ISABEL- ¿novia? (sonrojada) no soy su novia

LYSADRO- (sonrojado) es una amiga

RHISA- Rosalya Isabel solo es una amiga (creo que Rosalya se pasó un poquito)

ROSALYA- lo siento pero tengo que saber cuál es la chica que le interesa a Lys, lo siento no me he presentado soy Rosalya cuñada de Lys

ISABEL- (Lys tiene hermanos) encantada de conocer te soy Isabel

ROSALYA- esa ropa ya le he visto en algún lado

ISABEL- esto es de Angel me lo presto

ROSALYA- ya veo

ANGEL- Isabel te estaba buscando ¿Dónde te habías metido?, Rosa no te vi veo que ya conosiste Isabel es la chica de la que te platique el otro día

ROSALYA- ella es ya entiendo lo de la Ropa en ese caso tengo algunas ropas que no me quedan muy bien con gusto te las regalare

ISABEL- no es necesario

ROSALYA- insisto será un regalo de pascua

ANGEL- hablando de pascua pasado mañana iremos en busca de la tierra de pascua ¿les gustaría venir?

ROSALYA- lo siento pero sabes que no creo en eso además me ensuciare la rosa y no es lo mío por lo que paso

RHISA- lo siento pero sé que será en el bosque y puede que haiga lobos

ANGEL- nada de eso todos iremos quieran o no a excepción de Rosalya

RHISA- ¿ella porque no?

ANGEL- se salva porque le debo una pero la próxima ira

RHISA- iré ´pero solo si va Nathaniel

ANGEL- no te preocupar ira aunque no lo quiera al igual que las demás los chicos no estoy muy segura pero ira Kentin y Nathaniel lo convenceré

RHISA- bueno los dejo que tengo un gatito en casa

ISABEL- (mire a Lysandro) Lysandro ¿vendrás?

LYSANDRO- claro que iré bella dama

ROSALYA- esto es nuevo, Lys tendremos un charla en casa con tu hermano estas creciendo

ANGEL- (ríe) muy bien prepárense para pasado mañana

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el capitulo **

**la tercera ficha es de RhisaMari **

**en el siguiente capitulo aparecera la ficha de Armin **

**muchas grasias a**

**RhisaMari**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

**Misaki Dino **

**por sus reviews me isieron muy feliz**


	5. Chapter 5

_**capitulo 5  
**_

Isabel

Desperté junto con Ángel y la acompañe al instituto en el camino pensábamos de como buscaríamos la tierra de pascua, como me gustaría contarle que si existe y que soy una conejita pero no puedo, tal vez cuando vuelva a vasa pueda convencer a Charlie de decirle y convencerlo para que me deje visitarla

ANGEL- me estas escuchando

ISABEL- lo siento ¿Qué decías?

ANGEL- ¿Qué si te gusto la ropa que te dio Rosalya?

ISABEL- si es muy bonita me gusta este estilo

ANGEL- enserio no será que te gusta Lysandro y por eso la usas

ISABEL- (sonrojada) claro que no él es un amigo

ANGEL- si tú lo dices

Horas antes

Escucho a mi mamá decirme que ya es hora del instituto pero no le hago mucho caso hasta que llega a mi cuarto y apaga mi consola perdiendo los datos de mi juego porque paso esto ya llevaba una semana tratando de avanzar y cuando por fin lo logro lo pierdo. Hola mi nombre es Rosa no soy muy alta pero tampoco soy muy chica, mi cabello es marrón con unos lindos rizos y mis ojos son azules. Salí de mi casa a toda prisa en el camino vi a mi novio Armin y a su hermano por lo que me acerque

ROSA- hola chicos

ARMIN- como esta mi linda gamer

ROSA- no tan bien mi madre apago mi consola y perdí datos importantes

ARMIN- te acompaño en tu dolor

ROSA- tú si me entiendes Armin

ALEXY- ustedes dos sí que son parecidos por algo son novios, me disculpo creo que me adelantare

ARMIN- antes de que se me olvide conseguiste remplazo

ROSA- no ahora tengo que dar una pequeña función en el parque para mi hermano y sus compañeros de clase además de sus padres y si fuera poco habrá más personas que son las invitadas

ARMIN- sabes que si podría te ayudaría pero no puedo

ROSA- lo se lo único bueno es que irán las chicas

ARMIN- no solo las chicas yo también iré

ROSA- gracias Armin

En otra parte

ALEXY- hola Ángel y

ANGEL- lo siento no los he presentado Isabel él es Alexy

ALEXY- un gusto Isabel

ISABEL- el gusto es mío

ANGEL-¿dónde está Armin?

ALEXY- con Rosa hablando de videojuegos

ANGEL- ya veo, por cierto Alexy me ayudarías a tomar sus consolas

ALEXY- claro es para convencerlos para la búsqueda de la tierra de pascua

ANGEL- exacto

Isabel

Seguimos platicando hasta que llegamos al instituto y nos separamos y me fui a caminar hasta que me encontré con chispa y platicamos un rato él me dijo que hoy habrá un evento en el parque en el cual los niños junto con sus papás tendrán que buscar huevos de pascua lo que se escucha emocionante quisiera ir para verlo

Rosa

Llegamos al instituto y entramos a nuestra clase donde me la pase jugando junto con Armin hasta que dio el timbre para el descanso y salimos al patio donde estaban todos reunidos Melina, Castiel, Ángel, Rhisa, Nathaniel y Lysandro por lo que me acerque con alexy para saber de qué hablaban

ANGEL- Hola chicos llegaron a tiempo estábamos hablando de ustedes

ROSA- enserio ¿de qué hablaban?

ANGEL- de que vendrán a la búsqueda de la tierra de pascua

ROSA- que no iré

ARMIN- ni yo solo son inventos tuyos

ANGEL- claro que no además tenemos otro testigo

ROSA- enserio ¿Quién es?

ANGEL- Isabel

ROSA- no la conozco (una chica apareció de repente. ¿De dónde salió?)

ISABEL- me hablaban

ANGEL- Isabel ¿Dónde estabas?

ISABEL- lo siento Ángel pero no encontraba a Kentin

Media hora antes

Isabel

Fui al patio donde me encontraría con Ángel para hablar de mi tierra pero cuando llegue se le olvido avisarle a Kentin por lo que fui a buscarlo y así aprovechar para saber si le gusta Ángel. Buscaba por todas partes hasta que lo halle pero estaba hablando con la directora por lo que tuve que esperar un poco hasta que unos minutos después se fue y me acerqué

ISABEL- hola Kentin

KENTIN- hola Isabel ¿necesitas algo?

ISABEL- si necesito que me contestes una pregunta muy difícil

KENTIN- claro ¿Cuál es?

ISABEL- ¿te gusta Ángel?

KENTIN-(sonrojado) este ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

ISABEL- este nervioso eso es un si

KENTIN- no

ISABEL- entonces es un no

KENTIN- tampoco

ISABEL- entonces dime te gusta o no

KENTIN- si

ISABEL- lo sabía

KENTIN- ¿sabes si le gusto?

ISABEL- eso tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo, que te parece mañana cuando estemos buscando la tierra de pascua

KENTIN- eres un poquito mala lo sabias

ISABEL- no lo soy, ahora tenemos que irnos al patio que Ángel nos espera para hablar de la búsqueda de la tierra de pascua

Rosa

Una chica de nombre Isabel nunca la había visto pero parece que es agradable además de que al parecer a todos les caí bien, pero Melina la ve de una forma rara como de tristeza y felicidad por lo que una vez nos fuimos me quede con ella a investigar que le ocurría porque no quiero ver a una amiga triste

ROSA- Melina ¿te sucede algo?

MELINA- no me sucede nada Rosa ¿Por qué lo preguntas? (Castiel apareció)

CASTIEL- esta triste por culpa de esa chica

ROSA- hablas de Isabel

CASTIEL- si

ROSA- (enojada) que te hizo

MELINA- nada

CASTIEL- no te preocupes no le hizo nada grave solo que esa chica le recuerda a su hermana

MELINA- no es cierto

CASTIEL- crees que puedes engañar a tu novio

ROSA- entonces ella te recuerda a tu hermana mayor

MELINA- si aunque sé que no es ella y que ya no volverá

CASTIEL- otra vez con eso recuerda que sigue desaparecida por lo que hay posibilidad de que este viva

MELINA- deja de darme esperanzas Castiel ya soy lo suficientemente madura como para saber que ella está en otro lugar muy lejos de mi

ROSA- (abrace a Melina era lo único que podía hacer cuando se calmó un poco me despedí de ella) nos vemos es el festival te aseguro que te sentirás mejor y tu Castiel cuídala

En otra parte del instituto

Isabel

Estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que Lysandro me llamo y nos fuimos al sótano para que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación ya que es algo relacionado con la tierra de pascua

ISABEL- ¿Qué sucede Lysandro?

LYSANDRO- recuerdas que me hablaste de la tierra de pascua

ISABEL- si

LYSANDRO- y recuerdas que me contaste de tu familia y de una hermana menor

ISABEL- si lo recuerdo ¿para qué quieres saber todo esto si ya te lo conté?

LYSANDRO- porque estuve investigando y descubrí una relación con tu historia y con la de una chica que tiene un año menor que tu

ISABEL-(una sonrisa dibujo mi rostro) enserio ¿Quién es?

LYSANDRO- Melina

ISABEL- Melina ella no puede ser

LYSANDRO- claro que si ella se alejó de sus padres y comenzó a vivir con su tía Agatha porque ellos no la querían además de que abandonaron a su hermana mayor en el bosque que casualmente se llamaba Isabel

ISABEL- eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que ella sea mi hermana

LYSANDRO- si

ISABEL- (estaba tan feliz que abrase a Lysandro) Gracias Lysandro me has hecho muy feliz muchas gracias, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti por ayudarme tanto?

LYSANDRO- para mi es suficiente ver su hermosa sonrisa

ISABEL- (sonrojada)(mi corazón comenzó a latir, no podía de dejar de ver a Lysandro, que es lo que me sucede, alguien entro al sótano y yo me separe rápido de Lys ya que seguía abrazada a él)

ROSALYA- siento interrumpir chicos

LYSANDRO- no interrumpes nada Rosalya no estábamos haciendo nada

ALEXY- si claro solamente estaban abrazados creo que interrumpimos el principio de un beso

ISABEL- Claro que no

ALEXY- ok te creo, por cierto puedes decirle a Ángel que no iré en busca de la tierra de pascua porque Rosalya necesita mi ayuda en unos conjuntos

ISABEL- claro le diré

Rosa

Estaba en el aula pensando en cómo are para poder presentarme en público porque no me gusta estar con mucha gente y todo fue culpa de mi hermano quien dijo que podía hacerlo y todavía me lo dice un día antes ni siquiera sé cómo actuare de repente apareció Angel

ANGEL- Rosa ¿no te importa que lleve a Isabel conmigo al parque?

ROSA- claro que no, ¿te llevas muy bien con ella?

ANGEL- si además no tiene familia

ROSA- (sorprendida) no tiene

ANGEL- no has escuchado su historia cierto de la contare (le conté la historia)

ROSA- ya veo es triste su historia perder a toda su familia así (de repente apareció)

ISABEL- ¿Quién perdió su familia?

ROSA- (grita) ¿Cómo es que apareces así? ¿Que eres un ninja?

NATHANIEL- ya les dije que no soy un ninja

ROSA- lo decía por ella

NATHANIEL- hola Isabel un gusto verte de nuevo

ISABEL- hola Nathaniel ¿dónde está Rhisa?

NATHANIEL- está ayudando a Lys ya que se veía muy cansando

ISABEL- a eso es que después de salir del sótano tome su libreta y me empezó a perseguir porque no quería dársela

LYSANDRO- exacto eres demasiado rápida

RHISA- tengo una pregunta ¿Qué hacían tú y Lysandro en el sótano?

ISABEL- nada parece que está apunto de sonar el timbre será mejor que Ángel y Lysandro vuelvan a sus aulas

ANGEL- es cierto vámonos Isabel te veo a la hora de salida

ISABEL- claro

LYSANDRO- espera mi libreta

ANGEL- después se la pides tenemos que irnos al aula antes de que el profesor llegue ya vez que le encanta ser puntual

Isabel

Salí del instituto ya que no tenía nada que hacer y además tengo que tratar de recordar el nombre de mi hermana tal vez si sea Melina y hablando de ella me la encontré con su novio Castiel fuera del instituto

ISABEL- (grita) Castiel, Melina

MELINA- Isabel ¿Qué haces aquí?

ISABEL- esa pregunta la hago yo no deberían de estar en el instituto

CASTIEL- decidimos saltarnos las clases ya que Melina no se sentía bien

ISABEL- ¿te sucede algo? Melina

MELINA- no es nada grave Castiel solo exagera (creo que no me escucho)

ISABEL- tal vez tienes calentura veamos (me acerque a ella pegue mi frente a la de ella) no tienes calentura

MELINA- (deja de hacer eso me recuerdas a mi hermana) podrías dejarme

ISABEL- (Melina se fue sin decir nada) ¿Qué le sucede a Melina?

CASTIEL- discúlpala no es su culpa solo está un poco sensible

ISABEL- ¿Por qué?

CASTIEL- no sé si debería contarte

ISABEL- por favor tal vez pueda ayudarla

CASTIEL- está bien no se si sepas que ella tenía una hermana

ISABEL- si se algo de eso ¿pero que tengo que ver yo?

CASTIEL- es solo que tú le recuerdas a esa hermana

ISABEL- (ahora lo entiendo pero ¿Cómo la ayudo? Todavía no se si en verdad soy su hermana) tengo que hablar con ella

CASTIEL- creo que no es buena idea creo que lo mejor es que la acompañe yo

Isabel

Castiel se fue con Melina mientras yo me quede sola pero solo espere unos minutos si piensa que me quedare aquí sin intentar averiguar si Melina es mi hermana está equivocado aunque él no sepa. Empecé a seguirlos pero no se dieron cuenta que los seguía

Melina

No debí de irme así Isabel no tiene la culpa de parecerse a ella yo soy la que tiene la culpa por no aceptar su muerte me senté en el parque y Castiel llego y me dio un abrazo lo que necesitaba a veces me pregunto cómo es que sabe cuándo necesito uno o necesito estar con alguien

CASTIEL- ¿te encuentras bien?

MELINA- si gracias por estar conmigo

CASTIEL- no tienes que agradecerme soy tu novio me preocupo por ti más de lo que piensas

MELINA- (ríe) gracias Castiel eres el mejor

CASTIEL- (todavía se veía un poco desanimada) iré por unos helados el tuyo de chocolate

MELINA- si

Isabel

Castiel se fue era mi oportunidad para acercarme pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien me tomo del brazo y al ver quien era Dake otra vez creo que tengo que poner más atención pero es tan difícil cuando no tengo mis orejas

DAKE- hola conejita ¿me extrañaste?

ISABEL- otra vez ti podrías soltarme estoy ocupada

DAKE- no lo creo la última vez me interrumpieron por lo que hoy no

ISABEL- (grita) suéltame

DAKE- no lo creo conejita vamos te invito a comer

ISABEL- (grita) ya te dije que no además estoy con (Lysandro apareció)

DAKE- con quien conejita

LYSANDRO- la señorita está conmigo

DAKE- el tipo raro enserio prefieres estar con el que conmigo

ISABEL- si (Dake se fue)

ISABEL- gracias Lysandro ¿Qué haces aquí?

LYSANDRO- salí antes del instituto y como no te encontraba decidí buscarla

ISABEL- enserio no será que querías tu libreta

LYSANDRO- lo había olvidado (la verdad no pero quería tomarlo como pretexto mas tarde para hablarle)

ISABEL- eres muy olvidadizo (ríe)(apareció Castiel y Melina)

CASTIEL- Lyz ¿qué haces aquí?

LYSANDRO- las clases terminaron antes (mire a Isabel algo me decía que quería hablar con Melina por lo que me lleve a mi amigo)

ISABEL- (gracias Lysandro) ¿quieres sentarte Melina?

MELINA- si (que le digo como me disculpo) Isabel me disculpo por lo que te dije hace un rato es solo que

ISABEL- lo sé de eso quería hablarte se lo que se siente (todavía no le puedo decir la verdad no quiero ilusionarla)

MELINA- (no recordaba su historia) es verdad (comenzamos a reír después sonó mi celular)

ISABEL- ¿quién era?

MELINA- era Ángel nos está esperando para acompañar a Rhisa

Isabel

Nos fuimos y no tardamos en llegar ya que estábamos cerca le devolví su libreta a Lys y fuimos con Rosa que al parecer tenía un problema

Rosa

Llegue al parque y subí a un pequeño escenario que tenían había mucha gente lo que no me gusto pero tenía que actuar además mi hermano estaba esperando pero me molesto mucho que no tenían nada para actuar ni siquiera escondieron los huevos y ya era tarde para hacerlo

ARMIN- cálmate Rosa

ROSA- como puedo calmarme si no hay nada preparado que hago además ni siquiera sé cómo actuar (llegaron las chicas y los chicos y les conté lo que paso)

RHISA- ¿segura que no tienes nada?

ROSA- solo el traje pero ni siquiera tiene orejas

NATHANIEL- creo que tienes que improvisar

ROSA- no soy buena improvisando además no hay material

ISABEL- si quieres puedo salir por ti y mientras los distraigo esconden los huevos

MELINA- ¿Cómo los distraerás?

ISABEL- (mire a chispa) déjenmelo a mí denme la ropa

Isabel

Antes de ir a cambiarme hable con Chispa y decidió ayudarme después me cambien con una hermosa rosa de color rosa con una campana (traje especial de pascua 2014) y deje salir mis orejas por lo que al salir se sorprendieron y les dije que me las halle mientras me cambiaba el único que sabía la verdad era Lysadro. Salí al escenario y todos se pusieron a esconder los huevos

ISABEL- hola niños y padres de los niños me nombre es Isabel y soy una ayudante del conejo de pascua y les traigo un mensaje del ¿quieren escucharlo?

NIÑOS- si

ISABEL- él dice (chispa venia hacia mi) que es eso, (impresionada) chispa ¿Qué haces aquí? O lo siento niños el es chispa un amigo mío y del conejo y parece que tiene un mensaje nuevo ¿quieren escucharlo?

NIÑOS- si

ISABEL- veamos qué dices chispa que el conejo quiere que nos divirtamos un poco antes de comenzar con la búsqueda de los huevos

NIÑA- enserio entiendes al pajarito

ISABEL- claro porque no le dejas un mensaje para que me lo diga (chispa voló hacia la niña que le dijo algo y regreso) gracias por decirme que mi traje es bonito y que te gustan mis orejas de colores

NIÑO- yo también quiero decirle algo a chispa

ISABEL- claro (Chiapa fue y regreso)(la pregunta fue cuál es tu superhéroe favorito ¿Qué contesto? Pero chispa me ayudo) mi superhéroe favorito es spiderman

NIÑO- el mío también

ISABEL- (mire a Lysandro y mande a chispa con él y cuando regreso me dijo que todo estaba listo) Niños que creen chispa dice que el conejo de pascua dice que se diviertan buscando los huevos con su familia

Isabel

Todos los niños y sus padres comenzaron a buscar lo que era muy divertido, como me hubiera gustado hacer esto con mis padres pero ellos no me querían. Lysandro se acercó a mí

LYSANDRO- me sorprende que entiendas a los animales

ISABEL- que no te sorprenda es normal para mí, espera no lo sabias entonces porque le hablaste a chispa

LYSANDRO- me lo imagine

MELINA- parece que se llevan bien

CASTIEL- yo diría que más que bien creo que Lys te está conquistando

ISABEL- (sonrojada) conquistando claro que no solo somos amigos

LYSANDRO- (esas palabras me dolieron) es verdad solo somos amigos (Nina llego de repente abrazándome)

NINA- Lys

ISABEL- (quien es ella y ¿Por qué me molesta que abrase a Lysandro)

LYS- Nina podrías dejar de abrazarme

ISABEL- creo que mejor me voy nos vemos luego Lysandro

Isabel

Me fui de aquel lugar y empecé a hablar con Rosa quien me agradecía por haber actuado en lugar de ella y que si podíamos alejarnos un poco ya que no le gusta estar con mucha gente

ISABEL- Rosa saben ¿Quién es la chica con la que esta Lysandro?

ROSA- (mira a Lysandro) si es Nina una niña que está loca por Lysandro (creo que esta celosa)

ISABEL- (¿porque me molesta que abrace a Lysandro) ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

ROSA- creo que desde niños Rosalya sabe más de ella aunque creo que también Castiel (llego Armin)

ARMIN-Rosa terminemos nuestra partida pendiente

ROSA- claro ¿Isabel quieres jugar?

ISABEL- no gracias ustedes diviértanse

Isabel

Me fui porque no quería molestarlos además no se cono se usan esas cosas que tienen en las manos. Fui con las chicas pero todas estaban ocupadas con sus novios hasta Ángel estaba con Kentin lo que me alegra pero me siento un poco sola por lo que me senté debajo de un árbol y le conté a chispa lo de Lysandro y esa tal Nina

CHISPA- lo que te sucede tiene una simple explicación te gusta Lysandro

ISABEL- (sorprendida) que ¿pero desde cuándo?

CHISPA- eso no lo sé pero todo indica que estas celosa de esa tal Nina si quieres puedo alejarla de Lysandro

ISABEL- no chispa (de repente apareció Lysandro pero no estaba con Nina)

LYSANDRO- por fin pude alejarme de Nina

ISABEL- ¿no eres novio de Nina?

LYSANDRO- no pero ella no entiende que la quiero como amiga

ISABEL- (me siento más aliviada pero no sabía que decir por suerte llego una niña)

NIÑA- conejita mira encontré todos estos huevos ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta el domingo para abrirlos

ISABEL- maravilloso

NIÑA- conejita ¿quieres jugar conmigo y mis amigos?

ISABEL- claro pero Lysandro y chispa también quieren

LYSANDRO- que

NIÑA- entonces vamos a jugar

Isabel

Comenzamos a jugar me divertía tanto era como estar en las fiestas de la tierra de pascua además de gracioso por ver a Lysandro cuando jugábamos al conejito ciego o como lo conocen aquí la gallinita ciega porque se topó con un árbol más de una vez. Llego la noche y todos nos fuimos a descansar ya que mañana será la búsqueda de la tierra de pascua y pasado mañana comenzaran a arreglar el instituto para su fiesta a la que iré

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el capitulo **

**ya aparecio la ultima ficha que es de** **redrose**

**muchas grasias a****Misaki Dino**

**RhisaMari**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**

**por sus ****reviews me pusieron muy feliz**

**bueno tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo el domingo que viene primero acabare este finc y despues seguire con los otros pero recuerdden el finc de quien en verda soy lo seguire actualizando cada domingo**

**solo quedan dos capitulos mas para el final**


	6. Chapter 6

_**capitulo 6  
**_

jueves

Me levante totalmente emocionada hoy iríamos a buscar mi tierra que fui la primera en levantarme y después levante a Ángel lo primero que me dijo fue ¿no te has quitado las orejas? No puede ser mis orejas volvieron aparecer por lo que tuve que inventar una escusa

ISABEL- es que estoy tan emocionada y aparte son muy bonitas

Ángel

Isabel me despertó se oía en su voz la emoción que tenía al abrir los ojos vi una orejas que me hicieron pensar en la tierra de pascua la razón es que parecen tan reales que me gustaría tocarlas pero sé que no lo son. Me levante y ambas bajamos a desayunar al terminar nos arreglamos para ir al parque donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos pero antes de eso decidimos ponernos nuestros trajes de conejos tenía la sospecha que si alguno de ellos nos veía vendría por ver nuestra ropa

Isabel

Llegamos al parque donde estaba solamente Lysandro lo que me causa gran felicidad pero desapareció al ver a Nina con él, chispa tiene razón me gusta Lysandro y mucho por lo que cuando pienso en volver con mis hermanos me pongo feliz pero empezar que tal vez no vuelva a ver a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos me pone triste y más pensar en que no volveré a ver a Lysandro

ANGEL- parece que Nina está molestando nuevamente a Lysandro

ISABEL- eso parece

ANGEL- tengo una duda ¿te gusta Lysandro?

ISABEL- yo tal vez,

ANGEL- eso es un sí, ¿Por qué no le dices?

ISABEL- decirle no podría (pronto me iré de aquí ya decidí que me iría en pascua cuando Charlie y los demás estén escondiendo los huevos, además el no sentiría lo que yo)

ANGEL- ¿Por qué no? (creo que la ayudare un poquito)(llegamos con Lysandro que estaba con Nina) Nina no sabes que no hay que intentar conquistar a un chico que ya tiene novia

NINA- (impresionada) Mentira tú no eres su novia, yo sé que te gusta ese chico de cabello castaño

ANGEL- no estoy hablando de mi sino de ella (señale a Isabel)

ISABEL- (súper impresionada)

NINA- ¿tu eres su novia?

ANGEL- claro que lo es no recuerdas ayer como estuvieron juntos todo el día, y si no me crees que te lo diga Lysandro

NINA- ¿Lys ella es tu novia?

LYSANDRO- (ahora que digo quiero que Nina se aleje de mi pero la dama puede enojarse pero no me importaría decir ella es mi novia) si ella es mi novia

ISABEL- (Nina solo me mire y me pregunto si era verdad) si soy su novia (después Nina se fue al igual que Ángel ¿adónde se fue?)

LYSANDRO- gracias por ayudarme con Nina

ISABEL- de nada con gusto te ayudaría siempre que lo necesites

LYSANDRO- (¿Por qué eres una bella princesa?, tengo que decirte lo que siento) Isabel a mi (Castiel y Melina llegaron)

CASTIEL- hola chicos

ISABEL- hola Castiel, hola Melina

CASTIEL- ¿solamente hemos llegado nosotros 4?

ISABEL- no Ángel también pero se fue (Ángel llego con Kentin)

ANGEL- hablaban de mí

KENTIN- ustedes dos parecen hermanas vestidas de la misma forma

MELINA- (triste pero con una sonrisa) es verdad se ven idénticas

Isabel

todos nos fuimos hasta llegar a un bosque donde les propuse formar equipos de dos para buscar más rápido pero mi verdadero plan era que Ángel y Kentin estuvieran un tiempo solos pero cuando se lo dije a Kentin no se opuso al contrario estaba feliz además de que ya sabía quiénes serían las parejas pero nunca pensé que estaría sola con Lysandro eso fue lo único en lo que no pensé

Ángel

Todos formamos equipos lo mejor fue que me toco con Kentin lo que aria que pasara un tiempo con él. Todos nos separamos y empezamos a buscar me sentía tan emocionada de solo pensar en que volvería a ver esa tierra

KENTIN- Ángel ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

ANGEL- no lo sé un camino para llegar a la tierra de pascua o un conejo

KENTIN- sabes que tal vez no encontremos nada

ANGEL- no me daré por vencida quiero demostrarles que digo la verdad y esa tierra existe además no soy la única que lo cree Isabel también lo cree

KENTIN- (tengo que decirle que me gusta) hablando de ella

ANGEL- si ¿Qué hay con ella? (tenía un tono muy serio que me daba un poco de miedo, podría ser que le guste Isabel)

KENTIN- bueno el otro día hable con ella y me dijo algo

ANGEL- (¿una confesión?) ¿Qué te dijo?

KENTIN- me pregunto si me gustaba alguna chica

ANGEL - ¿Qué le contestaste?

KENTIN- que si

ANGEL-(mi corazón se rompió pero almenos fue una amiga o tal vez no) estoy muy feliz por ti se puede saber quién es la afortunada

KENTIN- es una hermosa chica que tuve que dejar cuando me fui a la escuela militar que me protegía siempre su nombre es Ángel

ANGEL- (no sé cómo reaccionar)

KENTIN- creo que no debí decir eso soy un tonto por creer en Isabel cuando dijo tal vez aunque me ayudara a estar solo contigo

ANGEL- (Isabel me ayudo) me gustas

KENTIN- ¿Qué?

ANGEL- me gustas desde que te fuiste a la escuela al principio te quería como a mi hermanito que protegía pero cuando te fuiste me hiciste mucha falta cuando regresaste pensé que habías cambiado pero seguías siendo mi hermanito pero en realidad me gustas mucho y pensaba que me veías como una mamá que cuida a su hijo

KENTIN- como creíste que te veía así me has gustado desde que empezaste a protegerme, yo te quiero (la abraza) quiero que seas mi novia

ANGEL- si

En otra parte del bosque

Melina nos alejamos de nuestros compañeros para buscar la tierra de pascua pero en realidad solo estaba con Castiel en un rio pasando el rato ya que sabíamos que la tierra de pascua no existía. Nos sentamos cerca del rio y comencé a pensar en que sintió mi hermana cuando la abandonaron se sentiría sola, lloro o fue fuerte de pronto sentí agua en mi rostro mire a un lado y era Castiel comenzó a mojarme

MELINA- oye

CASTIEL- eso te pasa por no prestarme atención

MELINA- lo siento ¿Qué decías?

CASTIEL- que si te encuentras mejor

MELINA- lo dices por Isabel

CASTIEL- si y aparte te veo muy pensativa

MELINA- si ya estoy mejor ya lo estoy superando y lo de pensativa es porque bueno mi hermana fue abandonada en un bosque (Castiel me abrazo)

CASTIEL- ya deja de pensar en eso si tu estas triste yo también

MELINA- esto me recuerda el día el día que me pediste ser tu novia

Recuerdo

Melina

Estaba en el patio como siempre pensando en mis problemas ese día había visto a mis padres y no fue nada agradable como si les creyera ese cuento de que quieren arreglar el pasado ellos solo me usaran para su beneficio o eso fue lo que me dijo mi tía al enterarse de que intentaron vender a mi hermana pero ella escapo y ya nunca la encontraron lo que me pone triste y más saber que tal vez pude evitarlo nunca me separaba de ella pero ese día se me ocurrió que era buena idea empezar soy una tonta comencé a llorar y sentí a una persona que venía pero no me dio tiempo de secarme las lagrimas

CASTIEL- otra vez llorando

MELINA- a ti que te importa

CASTIEL- (enojado) claro que me importa estas bajo mi árbol (desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas Melina y odio verte de esa manera pero no soy el hombre correcto para ti)

MELINA- no tiene escrito tu nombre

CASTIEL- no lo necesita, ya sabes que este lugar es solo mío tablita

MELINA- (enojada) muy bien si quieres que me valla lo are adiós (mis lagrimas salieron)

CASTIEL- (unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ella no me gusta verla de esa manera antes de que se fuera la tome de la mano y la acerque a mi dándole un abrazo) no llores tabla

MELINA- (que le sucede no es que no me guste que me abrace al contrario) ¿Por qué me abrazas?

CASTIEL- porque (lo dice en un tono muy bajito) me gustas

MELINA- que no escuche

CASTIEL- (grita) que me gustas tabla de planchar

MELKINA- (creo que se oyó en todo el instituto) que

CASTIEL- que estas sorda me gustas y odio verte de esa manera si tu estas triste yo también si tu lloras o igual entiendes

Melina

Desde ese día Castiel y yo nos hicimos novios.

MELINA- lo recuerdas ese día me hiciste muy feliz

CASTIEL- si lo recuerdo mi grito se oyó en todo el instituto que me molestaban pero no importo mucho porque conseguí una tabla

Melina

Nos quedamos en el rio todo el rato sin hacer nada solamente platicábamos, soy tan afortunada de tener a alguien como Castiel

En otra parte del bosque

Rhisa

Buscábamos en el bosque un lindo lugar para pasar el rato ya que no buscaríamos la imaginación de Ángel pero en el camino me empezó a dar calo por lo que uve que quitarme mi lino suéter que no era muy calientito pero este día supera todo. Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un lindo lugar

NATHANIEL- te parece si esperamos aquí

RHISA- si es muy lindo

NATHANIEL- (fui a unas rocas a sentarme y le dije a Rhisa que se sentara a mi lado) lista para el baile

RHISA- si estoy muy emocionada

NATHANIEL- lástima que será cambiado por el domingo

RHISA- que no será el sábado

NATHANIEL- no se me olvido decírtelo pero al parecer en la decoración en el gimnasio no está como pensábamos por lo que el sábado estará terminado y el domingo en la noche será la fiesta

RHISA- entonces tenemos que avisar

NATHANIEL- lo aremos mañana viernes

RHISA- en ese caso dejemos de pensar en el instituto y disfrutemos de esta tranquilidad

NATHANIEL- perfecto para leer

RHISA- si tienes un libro yo no traje

NATHANIEL- claro

RHISA- es gracioso este libro fue el que estábamos leyendo cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia lo recuerdas

NATHANIEL- como no recordarlo

Recuerdo

Rhisa

Acabo de terminar todo el trabajo de delegada con Nathaniel lo único bueno es que puede pasar tiempo con el

NATHANIEL- Rhisa ¿te gustaría leer conmigo?

RHISA- claro (que emoción)

Rhisa

Terminamos el libro como me gustaría decirle lo que siento pero siempre que estoy a punto de decirle lo que siento las mismas preguntas vienen a mí ¿y si no le gustas? ¿Qué tal si ya tiene novia? ¿te atreverías a lastimar a Melody? Y cuando las borro nunca llego a una Nathaniel yo quiero decirte, bueno yo. Por lo menos puedo leer con el mire a Melody con Nathaniel muy amigos lo que hizo que sintiera celos pero siempre los controlo pero ahora no puedo, los seguí y estaban en la sala de delegados y al observarlos vi como Melody intentaba besarlo no aguante más y entre

RHISA- ustedes dos alto ahí

MELODY- Rhisa (porque llegas en este momento)

NATHANIEL- (no puede ser tenía que ver Rhisa lo que Melody intentaba) Rhisa bueno Melody estaba

RHISA- tratando de besarte

NATHANIEL- bueno si pero yo (no termino)

RHISA- (extremamente enojada) no necesito explicaciones, pero no deberían de hacer esto en el instituto

MELODY- lo que no deberías hacer tu es meterte donde no te llaman

RHISA- yo solo venia (que digo) a decirle a Nathaniel que si me prestaba el libro que estuvimos lendo

MELODY- en ese caso tómalo y sal de aquí me interrumpiste

RHISA- yo no

NATHANIEL- ¿Rhisa estas celosa?

RHISA- claro que no solamente no quiero que beses a esta chica

NATHANIEL- ¿Por qué?

RHISA- porque está prohibido en el instituto

NATHANIEL- (sonrojado) este no me molestaría que estuvieras celosa

RHISA- (sonrojada) ¿Qué dijiste?

NATHANIEL- que no me molestaría que estuvieras celosa al contrario

Nathaniel se me confeso delante de Melody quien se fue muy enojada pero no me importaba porque tenía al mejor chico del instituto. Nathaniel y yo estuvimos leyendo el libro que nos aburre al contrario es un símbolo de cuando nos hicimos novios

En otra parte del bosque

Rosa

Estuvimos caminando por una media hora buscando un lugar donde no hubiera tanto sol ni tantas plantas porque a Armin no le gustan pero fue difícil encontrar un buen lugar por suerte se cansó y decidió jugar al igual que yo

ARMIN- vamos a jugar los dos con mi PSP

ROSA- buena idea

ARMIN- (estuvimos jugando por un rato) genial ganamos somos los mejores

ROSA- claro ya que somos los mejores jugadores del mundo nadie podría ganarnos

ARMIN- tienes razón

ROSA- (recode el momento en que Armin me pidió salir)

Recuerdo

El profesor Farres me pidió cuidar a los alumnos castigados ya que él tenía una urgencia y ningún delegado estaba disponible por suerte solo era un alumno pero no cualquiera era Armin el chico que me gustaba. Entre al aula y lo vi sentado totalmente aburrido

ARMIN- ¿a ti también te castigaron?

ROSA- no a mí no me atrapan tan fácilmente

ARMIN- a mí tampoco todo fue culpa de Alexy

ROSA- lo que tú digas se

ARMIN- gracias (me pude a jugar y la mire la verdadera razón por la que me vieron jugando fue porque me distraje con ella) ¿tú no juegas con el tu yo?

ROSA- no se le descargo la batería

ARMIN- enserio no te lo quito la directora

ROSA- bueno tú ganas

ARMIN- ¿te gustaría jugar?

ROSA- claro

Nos sentamos en el suelo yo estaba entre las piernas de Armin y comenzamos a jugar era muy divertido ganamos muchas partidas y sin saberlo el tiempo se nos fue rapidísimo la razón de que nos dimos cuenta fue porque el profesor llego pero nos separamos antes de que entrara después salimos y le devolvieron el PSP a Armin. Salimos del instituto y Armin me acompaño a casa

ARMIN- deberíamos jugar más seguido

ROSA- eso me encantaría

ARMIN- esto será un poco difícil pero no crees que podríamos ser pareja

ROSA- claro me encantaría seguir jugando contigo

ARMIN- no me entendiste

ROSA- claro quieres que sea tu compañera de videojuegos

ARMIN- no quiero que seas mi novia

Desde ese día comenzamos a salir y a jugar todos los días. Estábamos jugando cuando perdimos la partida

ARMIN- que te paso nunca pierdes

ROSA- lo siento me distraje pensando en el día que me pediste ser tu novia

ARMIN- (sonrojado) bueno hay que jugar otra partida

ROSA- claro pero primero dame un beso

Armin me beso después de eso solo esperamos a que llegara la noche para irnos

En otra parte del bosque

Isabel

Llevamos tiempo buscando la tierra de pascua pero nada y ni siquiera recuerdo si es este el bosque por el que entre la primera vez. Mire a Lysandro parece que está cansado pero no tanto como yo los dos nos sentamos

LYSANDRO- te ves muy cansada

ISABEL- si lo estoy un poco y tú

LYSANDRO- un poco es más difícil que encontrar mi libreta

ISABEL- (ríe) tienes razón, eso me recuerda ya tienes la canción que cantaras en el instituto

LYSANDRO- no intento escribirla pero no llega en lugar de eso he escrito otras

ISABEL- ¿podría verlas?

LYSANDRO- sería mejor en otro momento (todas ellas están dedicadas a ti)

ISABEL- muy bien pero prométeme que me las enseñaras antes de irme

LYSANDRO- claro (me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más pero no soy nadie para impedirte estar con tu familia)

ISABEL- sabes Lysandro he estado pensando cuando me valla los extrañare mucho

LYSANDRO- yo igual la extrañare pero puedes venir a visitarnos

ISABEL- eso no lo se hay algo que no te he contado

LYSANDRO- si ¿Qué es?

ISABEL- la tierra de pascua solo abre 3 días antes de pascua y 3 días después de eso se cierran las puertas yo pude llegar antes gracias al chocolate de mi hermano Willy pero no es probable que tenga más de ellos

LYSANDRO- eso significa que no podrás visitarnos

ISABEL- es muy probable (además creo que al que más extrañare es a ti)

LYSANDRO- (me entristecí no podía pensar en no verla más) no te preocupes de seguro podrás visitarnos

ISABEL- eso espero (de pronto unas imágenes vinieron a mí, mire a mi alrededor y lo reconocí ese árbol es el mismo por el que entre de pequeña)

LYSANDRO- ¿sucede algo?

ISABEL- no nada (no quiero decirle aun quiero quedarme un poco mas)

LYSANDRO-(tan solo imaginar que no volveré a verla me pone triste, acabo de darme cuenta que me gusta y no quiero dejarla pero no debo detenerla) me (no termino)

Isabel

Lysandro me iba a decir algo pero apareció Angel con Kentin muy juntitos diría yo creo que por fin se dijeron lo que sienten. Angel nos dijo que ya era hora de regresar por lo que buscamos a todos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas pero antes de eso Nathaniel nos dijo que el baile será el domingo, no puede ser pensé ese día no estaré aquí y yo quería disfrutarlo con ellos porque sería la última vez que los vea, mire a Lysandro y parecía triste e intente preguntarle que le pasaba pero antes de que se lo digiera Angel nos interrumpió diciendo que no se daría por vencida, tal vez le diga cómo llegar. Ángel y yo llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a dormir pero yo no podía no porque no los viera mas no podía dormir porque me sentía extraña como si estuviera enferma pero no lo estaba pero por alguna razón me empecé a preocupar por mis hermanos y por si fuera poco aun noce si Melina es mi hermana.

* * *

**hola a todos espero les aiga gustado el capitulo **

**muchas grasias**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia por tu reviews**

**perdonen si tuve alguna falta de ortografia tenia mucha tarea y apenas lo termine ayer, solo falta un capitulo mas para el final**

**que finc les gustaria que actualizara primero**

**- una pascua maravillosa**

**-la aventura de un gamer**

**- la hija de cupido**

**-el angel de la muerte**

**el finc de quien enverda soy lo actualizare el domingo y el que escojan lo subire e semanas depende de las montañas de tarea**


End file.
